


Here Waiting (Do You See Me?) [Podfic]

by greeniron, Morgane (smilla840)



Series: Triptych for Paraka [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint finds out Phil and Natasha are sleeping together, he is happy for them. Really, he is. After all, he never thought he had a shot with either of them anyway.  (A gift from MysticMoon974 for Paraka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Waiting (Do You See Me?) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here Waiting (Do You See Me?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704444) by [Morgane (smilla840)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane). 



> Warnings: temporary character death, PTSD and Clint having to deal with what happened with Loki.

  
[M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triptych/Here%20Waiting%20%28Do%20You%20See%20Me%3F%29.m4b)     |||     [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Triptych/Here%20Waiting%20Complete.mp3)  


Length: 1:29:42


End file.
